A Predator Always Gets Its Prey
by ForsakenBouncer
Summary: This is a tad bit late Halloween fic, but I'm sure you all still have the Halloween spirit to enjoy this. This is my first story, so lets see how this turns out shall we? This was originally M-rated but I edited it and made it safe for virgin ears. Enjoy.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the music that is referenced from JAWS_

_Authors note: My first story. It's a little bit late but I think it'll still work, who doesn't enjoy Halloween? Might be a bit cracky, but hey whatever haha. One shot. Review, Comment, Suggest, Do what you wanna do. Thanks, ForsakenBouncer._

A Predator Always Gets Its Prey

The cool fall air nipped at Soul's face as he trudges home, after having just returned from a reconnaissance mission of a known witch, and was ready for a well deserved nap and meal. Smoky vapor escapes his lips as he sighs and stretches the aching back and neck that have plagued him the entire way.

"Hope Maka went grocery shopping while I was gone." Soul muttered as he kicks an orderly stack of leaves beside the sidewalk. A flurry of autumn colors sweep along the road as the wind picks up the newly freed leaves. Halloween was a few days away and everywhere Soul looks Jack-o-Lanterns and skulls seem to laugh at him with crooked smiles. Relief spreads across him as he climbs the stairs and opens the door to the apartment.

"Yo Maka I'm back." Soul called as he was greeted by the scent of baking apples, there was no stopping the drool already spilling out of his mouth. "Are you baking something cuz' whatever it is I want it right now!"

"Soul, if you touch that pie you'll be introduced to my new hardcover encyclopedia set!" Maka called in a sweet voice from another portion of the apartment. Soul shudders and cautiously took a few steps back from the entrance to the kitchen. "It's for Black*Star and Tsubaki's party tonight. Speaking of which I picked out our costumes, yours is on your bed. The party starts in an hour so you better get moving!"

"Alright… I will get to that…eventually," replied Soul as he slumped into the nearby couch. "What costumes did you pick out this year?"

"You'll just have to go and see."

Maka emerges from her room and strolls into the kitchen with a look of determination on her face. Soul yawns tiredly as he settles further into the comfort of the worn-out couch and is soon soothed by the sounds of his meister in the kitchen preparing the pie for travel. He allows his eyes to close and finally relax for the first time in a few days, but not before checking in on her soul wavelength. Soul gives a small smile when he feels her frustration emitting through the link. The cause of the frustration: a missing pie dish lid. Soon afterward, he hears exasperated groans from the kitchen and the clattering of dishes being pushed aside.

'Good to be home,' thought Soul as sleep comes over him.

After finally finding the lid in the silverware drawer, which was no doubt Soul's doing, Maka exits the kitchen to hurry along her weapon who she felt slip into slumber a few minutes before, she quickly returns to grab a trusty cookbook in order to 'persuade' Soul into getting his ass in gear. She was not going to be late this year; she was going to make sure of it.

Maka quietly steps toward the resting Soul and looks down on his peaceful state. She slowly reaches out and runs her fingers through his white spikes of hair. This was one of the few times that they had been able to see each other over the past couple weeks. She knew this is what they had worked for, the level of Death-scythe, but it was still hard not being able to see him everyday like she did before. But they were going to be late so this precious moment would need to wait until later.

"Time-to-wake-up-Maka-chop!"

The cookbook connects with Soul's head with a loud crack, successfully knocking the breath out of Soul and causing him to wake-up gasping for air. He then proceeded to fall off couch and twitch. After checking the cookbook for damage Maka happily skips into the kitchen to return the cookbook to its original spot and leaves to change into her costume. Soul eventually recovers and rubs his aching head and lazily crawls into his room to avoid further punishment from Maka.

"I think that took the place for most undeserved and the most painful Maka-chop I have ever received!" growls Soul as he wanders over to his bed to investigate the shopping bags left for him.

"Woo! A double score!" cheered Maka as emerges from her room. "That chop even hurt me a little!"

"Yep I'm completely fine, I appreciate your concern," Soul mumbles sarcastically as he empties the contents of the bags onto his bed. Confused about what he was seeing Soul returns to the living room to ask Maka for clarification.

"Hey Maka, why do I have a sh...what're you wearing? Oh hell no! Is this really the best you could come up with? Goddamn it Maka, I'm coming shopping with you next year, this is ridiculous. Black*Star is never going to let me live this down. Ugh fine, whatever, let's get this party over with. Now help me get this damn thing on."

**Later**

Maka and Soul wait to be let in after pressing Black*Star and Tsubaki's doorbell…

'_Bow down in preparation of the one who surpasses god…Black*Star! Be ready to kiss his glorious feet and beg that you be let into his kingdom. Yahoo!'_

"Is that his doorbell? Just when we thought he couldn't get any more narcissistic," groans Maka as she rubs her eyes in annoyance. "It does fit him though I must admit."

"Better get down on your hands and knees Maka or we might not be able to go inside," suggests Soul. A swift kick to the back of his legs brings him tumbling down to the ground. Maka watches and laughs as Soul rolls and struggles about in order to get back on his feet. "Not cool Maka, not cool."

"Awe, does the mighty predator need some help?" cooed Maka as she nudges his side with her foot. Soul, slightly agitated from his position, chomps down on Maka's leg which causes her to shriek. At that particular moment the door swings open.

"Happy Halloween Soul and Mak…" shouts Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patti as they began to greet the newcomers but were soon dumbfounded by the sight before them. Maka, who was dressed in a modest light green bikini with blue floaties and, was currently trying to shake off an attacking Soul, who was dressed in a giant shark costume. The shark costume had a hole for Soul's face where the shark's mouth was supposed to be located, flippers for arms, a hole in the bottom for his legs and a tail that was positioned behind his legs. Soul was chewing on her leg while flopping around, and paddling his flippers in an attempt to get closer to Maka for a better grip. Soul actually had the look of a shark devouring their prey. Black*Star, who was dressed in his normal attire except with a giant crown and cape quickly reacted to the sight before them.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD LORD, THIS HAS GOT TO BE ONE OF THE RANDOM THINGS THAT I HAVE EVER SEEN! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"Soul why are you trying to eat Maka?" giggled Tsubaki who was in a forest fairy costume, as the rest burst into laughter. Maka and Soul stop their fighting and push past the group in embarrassment.

"Oh I get it you guys are supposed to be from a shark attack movie!" realizes Liz, who was dressed as a naughty soldier. "Soul I do have to admit with your pointy teeth and those red eyes you do look like a shark."

At that point Kid steps forward and walks around the newcomers, inspecting their appearances. After a thorough walk around he clears his throat for attention.

"Soul I need you to immediately bite Maka's other leg to fix her symmetry," Kid orders, who was not surprisingly dressed as the number 8. Maka's sandal quickly connects with his head in response. "Ugh…I guess it's not that noticeable."

Patti, dressed as a giraffe, was busy giggling and swatting at Soul's tail while he tries to pour himself some punch using his flippers.

"Well anyway we're here, and we brought apple pie!" announces a slightly annoyed Maka as she walks over to the punch bowl to get herself some punch ignoring the struggles of her partner in obtaining refreshments.

"You need some help there buddy? A civilized person, like myself, will gladly help those in need, even a lowly fish-thing," Black*Star cockily states as he dangles a glass in front of Soul's face. In a brief instant Soul lunges and sinks his teeth into Black*Star's head. Black*Star did the only thing he could do, run around the room and scream as he felt his head being consumed by this fish-thing. Maka feels a smile tug at her lips as she watches Soul grin in her direction as he chomps into Black*Stars arm.

'If this is what a shark costume does to Soul maybe I should get him a cuddly costume next year and see what happens,' thought Maka and blushes at the thought of Soul in a puppy costume.

"Alright let's get this thing started!" yells an enthusiastic Patti as she slams the door shut and joins in on assaulting Black*Star.

**Afterward**

Maka and Soul say their goodbyes and begin their walk home, both still in full costume full of Halloween merriment. The party turned out to be what everyone needed; a break from the realities of the world and enjoy what time they had together.

'Even Soul seemed to enjoy himself, maybe a bit too much,' thought Maka. "You seemed to enjoy attacking people tonight Soul." smiles Maka as the two pass underneath a flickering street light.

"I never realized my want of flesh before," stated Soul as he begins to eye the girl. Maka feels a shiver down her spine from the look and blushes shifting her eyes away quickly. "I'm starting to have a craving for more Maka, and I must say you look rather appetizing."

"Oh…re..really?" stutters Maka as Soul begins to walk closer, his clammy fin grazing her hand. "And why's…th-that..Soul?"

"I think it's the combination of you in a bikini and the way you smell like apple pie from baking today." Soul replies as he licks his lips and flashes his jagged grin. Maka couldn't help herself being frightened, weirded out, and a little turned on by what was occurring. "Better run Maka, it's more fun when the predator gets to chases the prey!"

"Eek! Soul, get away from me! Stop it!" Maka giggles and screams as she begins to run from Soul who begins pursuing her.

"Nnaaaaaaaaannnaa….." drawls Soul as he weaves around the street toward Maka.

"Soul I swear you're going to regret this!" laughs Maka as she recognizes the sound effect Soul was making. Soul was definitely going to be puppy next year.

"Nnnaaaaaaaaaaannaaa…..nnnnaaaaaaannnaa.." continues Soul as he chases Maka up the stairs to their apartment. She quickly opens the door and races into the home as Soul quickly follows, his blood eyes glinting and teeth gnashing. Maka retreats into the living room and trips back into the couch.

"Da da da da da da da da…" Soul chants as he creeps to where Maka is giggling. Soul hoists himself onto the couch and slowly straddles her. Ever so slowly lowers his face toward hers. Maka can feel the blood rising in her face and her heart beat rapidly. She was no match for the predator, she had been caught.

"DaNaNaNa!" rasps Soul as he lightly nips Maka near the base of her neck and begins to slowly plant a trail kisses up her neck and chin and finally lightly kisses her pouting lips. Soul pulls back and grins. "Got ya."

"Mmm, that you did," breathes a blissful Maka as she pulls him toward her to further kiss him. Soul reaches up and strokes Maka's face with his cold flipper. Soul feels her smirk into the kiss. "I think we need to take the costume off now, it's getting a tad bit weird now."

"You think so?" asks Soul as he wiggles his tail by shaking his body resulting in Maka snorting in laughter. "Well you'd better take off your bikini then. I mean you don't want to be the only one still in costume do you?"

"Maka-chop!"


End file.
